You Keep What You Kill
by Furyan Goddess
Summary: Riddick's musings and urges about Vaako come to a head.  SLASH MM.  NC17 for implied sexual content, deathmurder and language.  Adult situations.


**Author:** Furyan Goddess  
**Title:** You Keep What You Kill  
**Rating:** NC17. Language, sexual content, implied M/M SLASH

**Fandom:** TCoR/AU. Everything is the same up until this point.   
**Disclaimer:** Do NOT own Riddick, Vaako or anyone/thing else from the TCoR universe. Everyone else is mine  
**Summary:** Riddick sets his eyes on Vaako… how will he get him and keep him? Just how loyal is Vaako to the new Lord Marshal.   
**Pairing:** Riddick/Vaako  
**Archive:** Yes  
**Feedback:** Yes, always... I LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback... If you have a major gripe, PM me.   
**Author's Notes:** Written in 1st person Riddick's POV. Thanks to LouRose for beta  :kiss

I watch Vaako talk to Scales and give him his orders. So loyal. He always does what I tell him to do, down to the letter. 

My eyes travel over his body behind my dark goggles. No one can tell. I wonder if he can feel the weight of my stare.

He turns his head slightly toward me. Yes. He knows. My face is stoic as always but my body is burning for his. Vaako. My first in command. I want him in my bed.

He's married. Something that I can easily rectify. _You keep what you kill._ He'd be mine alone. No one would challenge me or undermined him. Of course if they did, I'd kill them.

Vaako. Just thinking his name makes me hard. His eyes, so cold, like mine. That fucked up hair style of his. I just want to wrap my fist in it, pull his head back and shove my cock down his throat.

I remain silent and watchful. Scales speaks to him, interrupting him and I suppress a growl. How dare he question Vaako? Question me? The fucker has to die.

I stand, "Scales. Commander Vaako gave you an order. Don't question him again or it'll be your head." 

"Yes, My Lord," Scales replies condescendingly.

It pisses me off, so… I kill him. A quick flash of silver over the throat and down he goes.

I turn and look at Vaako, lick the blade clean and say, "My quarters, now!"

No one thinks anything of it. We often meet there in private for security reasons but not now. After I kill, I like to fuck… and I will.

He follows me, like I knew he would. Neither of us gives a second thought about the now full-dead Scales. He was a flaming ass and now he's a dead ass.

Vaako opens the door for me and I slip past him, purposely bushing against him. I begin stripping off my armor as soon as I enter. I hate the shit. Slows me down but Vaako insists I wear it, so I do. For him.

Vaako stands stiffly to the side of the room, waiting for a reprimand for how Scales treated him. I have something in mind alright, but not nothing he would expect.

"My Lord, I beg your pardon," he starts as I settle into a chair.

"For what, Vaako?" I ask him.

"I let Scales," he began.

"No. You didn't. Scales is dead. He was a dick and had no respect of you or for me."

"I should have made him respect me," Vaako said.

I snort at that. Turning, I look at him, removing my goggles, "You think you could have done that? You think you've got that power?"

"I deserved his respect. We were of the same rank." 

"Wrong Vaako. You out ranked him and everyone else on this ship but me." I tell him and watch his face screw up in puzzlement.

"My Lord,"

"Stop with the My Lord shit, Vaako. It's Riddick when we're in here." 

"Yes My… Riddick." 

I smirk. Oh how close you are. _My Riddick._ I like the sound of that. I smile at his hesitation and grow harder at the sound of my name on his lips. He has to see the bulge in my pants.

"How long have I been Lord Marshal now?" I ask him.

"About six months,"

I nod. "Six months," I gesture for him to sit across from me, which he does. It's uncomfortable for him. "Take that shit off," I demand, speaking of his armor and watch as he complies almost instantly.

He removes the thin but strong metal and it's like he's unwrapping a gift for me. I can't help by stare.

"Hum," I growl and his head snaps up and our eyes meet. He tries to play it off and I smile when he looks away.

"Want a drink?" I ask him. He nods. I get up and serve us both a whiskey on the rocks. I grab the bottle. I hold the glass out to him, shirtless, standing only in a pair of tight black pants. Our fingers brush when he takes the glass, I make sure of it.

He downs the contents quickly as I watch him swallow. I hold my hand out for the glass and refill it.

"Thank you," he finally says and sips this one more slowly.

I take a deep breath, filling my nostrils with his special must and almost sigh. Soon, Vaako, soon.

I return to my seat across from him and prop my feet up.

"Vaako," I say to get his attention, "How far are you willing to go for me? Just how loyal are you to me?"

"I'd do whatever you tell me to, Riddick." He tells me firmly. I believe him and show him with a nod.

"I don't want a pet, Vaako."

Again the puzzled look crosses his face, "My Lord?" he replies before he can stop himself. "Sorry, Riddick." He corrects with a swallow. He hopes I don't get angry at him.

"I respect you, Vaako." I tell him and almost laugh at his expression. "I don't respect many people."

"Thank you, it's an honor," He mutters.

"Yes, it is. I also trust you. I think you would protect me with your life."

"I would." 

I nod approvingly. I already knew that. "I want to promote you." I tell him.

"Commander is the highest rank, Sir," he tells me as if I don't know.

"Yeah, 'bout that." I say and take a deep drink of the amber liquid. The burning in my throat and stomach makes me horny. I look at my glass, fill it and his, set the bottle down and lean forward. 

"I want you as my adviser," I tell him simply.

He blinks, "Adviser?" 

"Yes, Vaako. Adviser. You will oversee all operations of the Necro's and report only to me. I will, as always, have final say, but you will be permitted to handle minor incidents and some major ones as well, depending on what is involved, anyway you see fit."

His drink forgotten, he looked at me in a state of shock. If he could, I would say he turned white at the offer. "I don't know what to say, Riddick," he finally sputters out.

"Say you'll do it," I tell him.

"I'd be honored to,"

"Good. Let's drink on it." Both of us throw back the contents of our glass and I sigh as I sink back into my chair comfortably. "I have one more order of business to discuss with you." I tell him.

He looks over at me, more relaxed that I've ever seen but still tight and anal. Fuckin' sexy.

"What's that?" he asks.

"Living arrangements." I tell him

"I have my own personal quarters. My rank allotted them."

I shake my head, "Military. Not fit for your new status."

"Where would you have me then, Riddick?" he asks innocently. Ah, the loaded question that was.

I smirk and drop the bomb. "Right here,"

"Here?" he questions, completely dumbfounded.

"Do you love your wife, Vaako?" I ask him, amused by his puzzlement.

"Dame Vaako?"

"Yes. Do you love her?" 

"It was never a marriage of love, Riddick, only to further us both along in the former Lord Marshal's eyes."

"Good," I say

"Why?" He asked apprehensively.

"Because, you keep what you kill, Vaako." I tell him before I get up and grab my shiv and walk toward the door.

He follows me out of the room, down the hall to him and Dame Vaako's quarters. She sneered when she saw me but quickly covered it with a fake smile. I grin knowing what is coming for her. Fuck, I can't wait to kill her.

"Dame Vaako. I sentence you to death for the previous attempt on my life and that of the former Lord Marshal of Necromongers." I tell her.

"But… Vaako is the one…" she trialed off with a shocked look on her face when she felt my blade slice her coffee and cream skin.

Her eyes darted to Vaako's who just shrugged. Who was he to question the Lord Marshal? 

I watched the light fade from her eyes. "Fuckin' beautiful," I muttered and turned toward Vaako and kissed him deeply. He pulled back slightly, startled. "You keep what you kill," I told him. "Get some lackey fuck to get your shit and get rid of her." I told him and strode out, back to my own quarters. Now Vaako's too.

I think I like being a Necromonger.


End file.
